One Last Cigarette
by Scythe24
Summary: Just a little Subaru one shot. Postseries, death, bitterness, angst, maybe a little shonen ai hinting but it's pretty ingorable. Kinda descriptive death for Seichan, hence the rating.


Scythe24: I have no idea where this came from…

Tree-san: Your X warped mind?

Scythe24: yeah that works

Tree-san: Scythe24 doesn't own X/1999.

"One Cigarette Before You Die" 

The light appeared at the corner of her eye and she jumped. She hated coming home so late after cram school, she was always jumping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A young man, he looked no older than her really, stepped into the light from the neon bus sign overhead, it reflected very well of the white coat in his arms. "I only meant to warn you." The man put his newly lit cigarette between his lips and took a drag before offering it to her.

"I don't smoke. Warn me of what?"

"Haven't you ever thought of trying though? Just to see why so many people do it? Go ahead it'll be your last I promise." She trembled slightly as she took the thin stick from the stranger, he seemed nice after all. No one the innocent looking could ever hurt some one. She coughed violently as she inhaled and heard the stranger chuckle very shortly. "Weird isn't it?"

"Very" She choked handing the evil thing back. He took it and crushed it in his palm. "D-doesn't that hurt?"

"I don't feel anything anymore." He looked up and she saw his face and gasped.

"W-what h-happened to your eye."

"I didn't want it anymore." He mumbled while backing her out of the light she stared at him with wide, frightened, doe eyes.

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"I am." She closed her eyes and gasped as pain exploded from her chest, which felt more full than it ever had. Her last thought was _I wonder if love fells like having someone's arm through your chest?_

Sumeragi Subaru, the Sakurazukamori, picked up the girl and walked into the park they had been standing in front of. It was very convenient to be able to find a victim so close to the Sakura Barrow. Subaru sighed as he lay her down on one of the tree's full branches.

"Dinner is served Tree-san."

Still so polite Subaru-kun. Seishirou-san was right about you, you need to loosen up. Play with your victims a little. I remember, Seishirou's great aunt liked that. She's find the cutest little boy she could an-

"Please, Tree-san, don't continue." The onmyouji shuddered as he remembered Seishirou's treatment of him, and the image of him doing the same to someone else. Some one that looked an awful lot like a certain Kamui. "Enjoy your meal and please do not bug me for a while. Onegai."

**_I can't help that I get hungry!_** The tree ranted in the back of his mind as he walked away. **_The others rarely complained! Or refused to feed me! Some even over fed me! Why can't you be more like Seishirou-san! He liked feeding me!_**

Subaru completely blocked out the seemingly, constantly ravenous tree. He couldn't stand hearing about Seishirou-san, was it enough that the man was all Subaru could think about? Dream about? But no, Tree-san had to torture him with talks of the previous Sakurazukamori's work. Work that had included his sister and himself. Subaru shuddered again as he remembered Seishirou. This time though, it wasn't memories of a mocking smile and one blind eye. This time it was the feel of the man's chest surrounding his arm, the blood on his hand and over his arm, the weight of his sister's murderer as he lost the ability to stand any longer, the sense of the only person that had meant anything to him anymore's life fading. Because of him, because he, Sumeragi Subaru, had killed the man he loved.

Subaru dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it as soon as he entered his apartment. He closed his mis-matched eyes and breathed in the smell of the smoke. His mind immediately conjured up two images. One of a kind veteranarian, the other of the assassin. He could almost fool himself into thinking that Seishirou had hidden himself in one of his spells just outside, like he used to. To spy of Subaru. With that smell of cigarette smoke, and the smell from the blood still on his arm and clothes, Subaru could imagine that Seishirou was still alive, that he was standing right behind him. And that any second Hokuto would say that they needed to have an actual date, to get to know each other better before the wedding. Then Seishirou would say that it was a great idea and that he couldn't wait to be Subaru's husband and the two would laugh as he blushed and stuttered.

But then…Seishirou had killed Hokuto.

And Subaru had killed Seishirou.

His eyes opened and Subaru made his way to his bed, angrily stabbing out his cigarette on the way. He dropped his coat, expertly pressed the 'play' button on his answering machine and flopped onto his bed on his back.

The first message was from Aoki, one of the Ten no Ryu that persistently tried to keep them together. Something about 'having gone through similar hardships.' However Aoki was happily married once again and Yuzuriha Nekoi was living with the Chi no Ryu that had abandoned his fate to be with the genki girl. How could they know the pain of losing the one they loved to most like Arashi, Fuuma and him? Well...Arashi didn't feel the pain anymore. Sorata probably was a bit peeved at her when she arrived in Heaven. Fuuma had called him once and said 'good-bye,' however his roommate on CLAMP campus found him a called the hospital before he could die. Fuuma was in therapy now.

His Grandmother's voice came on next, informing him of another job. He hadn't told any of his family that he was the Sakurazukamori. It wouldn't be right. Subaru wondered if he had to do this job, he didn't want to. Hokuto had always said that he worked to hard, maybe she was right. Maybe he should take a vacation.

Subaru dug under his pillow and pulled out his ceremonial dagger. Yes, a vacation sounded good.

As blood began to pour out of the wounds on Subaru's arms, neck and chest he whispered, "A vacation sounds very good, ne Seishirou-san?"


End file.
